Once Upon a Christmas
by s.Two
Summary: We were best friends. I never meant to fall for her, but I did. And when I finally had the courage to tell her, she left. 3 years later, we met again. SS oneshot
1. Prologue: Because of You

Hi, it's Emerald. Blossoms, this is my new story. It's a one shot, my first one ever and I hope you like it. This idea just came to me when I was thinking about "The Sounds of Love"; I thought this was a cute idea. I hope you guys like it. It's called "Once upon a Christmas".

**Summery: We were best friends. I never meant to fall in love, but I did. I never thought I'd see her again, but I did, and anything can happen once upon a Christmas. SS ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer: I wonder why I do this… anyways… CCS does not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and for all I know, that is probably is a good thing.**

**Syaoran's Pov**

-

-

-

_Chapter One_

It was on Christmas when I had expressed my self. That was also the last time. She was everything I thought a woman could never have. The way her emerald pools would just shimmer up at me when ever she was happy, the way her soft, cherry lips would curve into that beautiful smile of hers when I would tell her I'd do anything for her, and the way she would hug me, and told me I would always be her friend. Best friends.

(**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _**

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **_

_**I will not break the way you did **_

_**You fell so hard **_

**_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far) _**

Best friends.

Those words pain me. Those words alone were the key to telling me we would be nothing more, nothing more than best friends. I would be her best friend when she starts to date other guys. Her best friend when she would come tell me how wonderful her first date would be, her first kiss. Then I would be the best friend who would just stand idly near the aisle, watching her float by like a fallen angel without wings towards the man she would spend her life with.

The man that wasn't me.

_**(Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me **_

_**Because of you I am afraid) **_

We were the best of friends. The best since we were 10. I was there for her when no one was. I was there for her when Touya left home. I was there for her when her puppy, Kero was lost, and I was there that night carrying the golden pup and felt my spirits sore watching the sad frown on her face turn into a smile. She was an angel, and in my heart, she always will be mine.

_**(I lose my way **_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out **_

_**I cannot cry **_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **_

_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**_

_**Every day of my life **_

_**My heart can't possibly break **_

**_When it wasn't even whole to start with)_**

Then there was that one Christmas, that one Christmas when my mother had finally allowed me to return to Tomodea, my real home. Everyone that was from the old elementary class was invited, since Tomoyo was going to move away soon. We were all 18 then, all teenagers. All of us would be there, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, even that annoying Hiirigazawa. There was something going on between them. Then there was Sakura and myself.

I had arrived at the house in a black turtle neck and deep blue jeans. My hand held 2 boxes, one for Tomoyo, and one smaller, tinier box for my Sakura. The door bell I had pressed echoed through the large mansion and Tomoyo's pale white face showed up.

"Syaoran-kun you came!" she cried happily, launching herself at me. I felt myself sweat dropping.

"Hello Tomoyo. Can I come in or are we going to continue to hug?" I asked chuckling. Tomoyo giggled, allowing myself in. The house was decorated beautifully. The white banisters were littered with sparkly streamers and –I felt myself blush- the ceilings secretly stashed away mistletoes. I made a mental note to myself to avoid those.

"Everyone's here now. Hurry!" she exclaimed, dragging my arm. I sped up to catch up with her. Everyone from the old crowd was there.

Takashi with his black hair, his finger raised in a matter of fact way, telling another of his fascination story.

Chiharu was there too, beside him. Her fiery red hair was still in her normal pigtails and she looked as though she was close to clobbering her boyfriend.

The book worm brunette was there too, Naoko. She had removed her glasses and had replaced them with contacts. I also noticed that her long brown hair was now tied up.

Rika still looked the same. Her soft wavy brown locks framed her face. She had finally grown out of her baby features. She looked as though she was in a very interesting conversation with the man beside her.

I scowled, my amber eyes landed on the mass of midnight blue hair, glasses flashed under the light. Eriol Hiirigazawa. He still had his round glasses in front of his midnight blue eyes. He was thoroughly enjoying himself with a conversation with another woman, Sakura. I could've fainted that night. She was so beautiful.

Her small body shone beneath the light the hung above her head. Her auburn locks curled neared her small waist. Her emerald eyes gleamed with excitement and her cherry red lips shone. Her small frame was encased in a soft pink cashmere sweater. She wore deep blue jeans with sharp blue flames at the bottom. She was a goddess.

**_(Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk _**

_**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side **_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me **_

**_Because of you I am afraid)_**

"Syao, you're here!" I heard her exclaim. I blushed deeply, feeling her body against mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist in a hug. How I wished time would just stand still just let me be in her arms forever and I'd die a happy man.

"Hey 'Kura." I whispered to her. Her cute nickname tingled on my lips. When we were 12, she was afraid of ghosts. So to take her mind off it, I called her that name. It was a secret communication, between her and me.

"I can't believe Tomoyo is leaving. I'm going to miss her so much. At least I have you." Sakura smiled, beaming at me. I pushed back the feeling down my throat.

"You'll always have me." I told her.

A few hours later, the party had ended. Everyone bade their final farewell to Tomoyo and had left. Sakura and I had volunteered to clean up and now, we were at the garden behind the house, and her body glowed in the faint moonlight. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Sakura…" I whispered. Sakura looked at me, her innocent face glaring back. "This is for you." I murmured. I presented her with the tiny box I had kept in my pocket all night long. She gasped revealing the soft pink diamond choker I had bought her. She held it out to me, pouting cutely.

"Can you, help me put it on?" she asked. I couldn't say no. Not to her. She turned around, pushing away her soft hair. I tied it around her neck and she turned around. At that moment, I realized that every penny I spent on getting that choker was worth it. The diamonds sparkles beneath the glow of the moon and it couldn't have looked any better on anyone.

_**(I watched you die **_

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep **_

_**I was so young **_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me **_

_**You never thought of anyone else **_

_**You just saw your pain) **_

"'Kura… we've been friends for a long time." I started. Sakura looked at me weirdly. "I've, I don't know when this happened, and I know what I say now may affect our friendship. I'd even understand if you don't want to be friends anymore either." This time Sakura was caught in attention. "Sakura, when I see other males around you I feel threatened. I can't help but feel like I should protect you from all harm. I know this isn't brotherly love. It's beyond that." I said, "Sakura… 'Kura, What I mean to say is that… I love you. I've always have." The silent in the air was so thick around us. I wanted to break it but my voice wouldn't come out and my courage was slowly faltering. Her emerald pools no longer sparkled from the delight, but from the tears that had formed in her eyes. She stood up and ran, and I sat alone, my heart broken that one Christmas night.

(**_And now I cry _**

_**In the middle of the night **_

**_For the same damn thing)_**

**3 years later**

That was 3 years ago today, and I still remember it. After that night, I shut myself completely. I was cold and depressed to everyone around me, and no one knew why. I wanted to leave Tomodea, to leave the sad memories behind, but I couldn't, knowing this was the place Sakura and I had met. So now, I'm the boss of the Japan Branch in my family company. I concentrated on my work and on nothing else. I had had many girlfriends, and none of them lasted longer than 2 weeks. They all had features from the one I truly miss, and truly love. They all had shades of green in her eyes, honey brown locks, and soft skin. But no woman in the world could replace her. Right after Christmas that night, Takashi had contacted me.

"Sakura left for Canada last night. I just found out. You're her best friend, did you know?"

No, I didn't know. It hurt, a lot knowing she would go away just to avoid me.

(**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk _**

_**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side **_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

**_I tried my hardest just to forget everything) _**

"Mr. Li? There's a woman on Line one for you." My secretary said. I glanced up at her,

"Thanks Mei Lin." I picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Gee it could help if you wouldn't talk to everyone like you talk to a client." A giggling voice said.

"Tomoyo," I recognized, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sarcastically.

"We're going to my old house for a party. I came back from Hong Kong, in case you haven't noticed." I rolled my eyes.

"Hard to miss. I'll be there at 7." I said.

"Ok, Ja."

"Ja."

I arrived that night in a black suit. What's the point in dressing up? Snow flakes landed on my shoulder. My hands carried a bag of presents as the door opened. At 21 years old, Tomoyo really looked no different.

"Syaoran-kun, you came!" She exclaimed. She tugged me in and I grunted in response. The house was no different. They were once against decorated with colourful and sparkly streamers. I entered the house to find it oddly quiet.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Tomoyo shrugged innocently.

"I thought a party between the four of us would be better." She said.

"Four?"

"Have you forgotten about me, my cute little cousin?" Eriol taunted. I growled seeing him enter the room from the kitchen. Tomoyo positively beamed at him.

"Eriol don't you drag your butt one centimetre away from this kitchen!" a voice screamed. My heart froze as I saw a woman come out. That makes four.

"Syaoran, it's been a long time." Sakura spoke with shock, shock to see him there.

"It has." I replied softly. Dinner went as well as it could. Tomoyo forced us to talk with murderous looks. Once finished, I walked back into the garden to find it peacefully quiet. I sat down on a bench and stared softly at the moon again. Was this the same moon that over looked the separation of him and Sakura?

**_(Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in _**

_**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **_

**_Because of you I am afraid) _**

"Can I join?" a soft voice said. Sakura came beside him in a soft pink coat. I scooted over and she joined me. "Isn't the moon beautiful? It hasn't changed one but since I last been here." She gazed softly, before her penetrating eyes rested on me. I tried my best to ignore my heart's yearning, my heart beat increased.

"Syaoran, can I ask you something?" she said timidly. I stayed silent. "Remember, 3 years ago. Exactly today, when you gave me the choker?" she asked. It was then I turned to her, finally noticing the soft glimmer on her neck. It was the pink diamond choker I gave her 3 years ago today, at this very spot. "You said that, that you loved me. Do, do you still do?" she said softly, her eyes fixed on her shoe. I glanced down too, my heart beating fast.

"I do." I said quietly. Sakura looked at me, her eyes shimmered, but there were no tears.

"Say that again." She commanded me softly. It was so soft like the caress of the wind, or the soft skin of a baby, but it was strong, too strong for me to say no.

"I still do." I said a little stronger than before. Sakura's eyes started to shimmer with rage.

"Say it again." She repeated with the same, soft velvety voice. I started to get annoyed.

"I said I still love you damn it!" I roared. No sooner had I said that, her soft, nimble hands grasped the side of my face and pulled it towards hers. Her lips met mine.

They were as perfect as I thought they were. They were soft, yet firm. They had a sense of comforting in them, a sense of innocence, a sense of peace, yet there was also a sense of urgency. We both pulled away, cheeks flushed.

"Do you mean it?" she asked softly, her hands still cradling my face.

"What?" I asked startled, I was still in shock from the kiss.

"I said if you meant it." She repeated. I looked at her with a bewildered face. "If you didn't, and you only said yes because of the kiss then I ask you to leave. And if you did mean it then…" she trailed off. I looked at her; one of my hands covered hers that rested on my cheek.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then I'd say I love you too." I sat there, afraid this was all a dream.

_If this was a dream I pray I would never wake from it._

I crushed her body against mine. I had been waiting a life time to hear those words.

"I love you god damn it! I love you Kinomoto Sakura!" I declared, hugging her tightly, never letting go. Sakura hugged back.

"I've missed you so much." She sobbed. "When I decided to come back, I was so afraid you wouldn't feel this way anymore." I brushed a strand away from her face and I made her face me.

"My feelings would never change for you." I responded to her, leaning my forehead against hers. Slowly, we kissed again; I drew her closer, her arms wrapped around my neck. Her lips moved against mine as my thumb stroke her soft cheek. I nibbled on her bottom lip, making her gasp and allowing myself to take the advantage. How long the kiss lasted I didn't know. One minute, half an hour, perhaps a whole day, but as we pulled apart, we were both flushed. I kissed her forehead again, placing her head against my chest.

"I love you Sakura, and nothing would change that."

I looked up at the midnight velvet sky and saw the stars winking down at me. The hole in my heart for the last 3 years was filled and I knew anything could happen once upon a Christmas.

_**(Because of You…)**_

-

-

-

A/N: So this is a cute little one shot of SS. I hope you like it. I may be updating "The Sounds of Love" this week, if not then next week.

**By the way, for this chapter, the song I used was "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson, in Chapter two, the song I used was "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.**


	2. Epilogue: A Thousand Miles

Hey everyone! So after the Author's Note I've posted, a lot of people wanted an epilogue. You guys basically wanted the same thing which makes things a lot easier for me. Arigatou gazai masu! I hope you like this; this would definitely be my very last chapter for "Once upon a Christmas" I hope you like this.

**NOTE: I WILL BE REPOSTING CHAPTER ONE AFTER AN INPIRATION. CHECK IN FOR THE NEW RENOVATION.**

**By the way, this one epilogue would be told in Sakura's Pov. I thought I'd be interesting to see the beginning on Syaoran's perspective than the ending on Sakura.**

-

-

-

**3 Years later**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I began to wake when the gentle calling of the birds outside my window called for my awakening. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the sun light attacking my eyes and my room coming to view. I felt so safe, and so warm in someone's embrace. Slowly I turned over to meet the gentle face of my husband.

Li Xiao Lang… Syaoran.

I stifled a giggle; normally he would have a stony face, void of expression and emotion. But while he slept, he looked so much like a young, handsome boy. I guessed that's why I married him. He was so beautiful, inside and out. He was the kindest, most gentle person I have ever met and will ever meet. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I knew he was awake. Sighing in content, I snuggled closer to him, bringing myself closer to his body and absorbing his warm body heat. I felt his strong, warm hands start to stroke my back and run the length of my long auburn hair.

"Mm…" I mumbled incoherently. I heard him chuckle and felt the deep rumbling within him that always made me melt in his arms. He seemed to know that because he pulled me closer to him and continued his soft stroking.

"Good Morning." He said to me. I mumbled back something to him, still staying close to him, thanking god it was a weekend.

We've been married for 3 years now. I twisted the beautiful band that lay on my fourth finger and looked down at it fondly. It was a simple right. An elegant ring. In one word, beautiful, perfect. When someone would look at it, they'll ask

"_Oh it's beautiful, is it a Christmas present?"_

Christmas, that word brings a smile to my lips. Before, Christmas was just a time where I would get together with friends, watch the snow twinkling down, and wish upon the first snow fall. Now it was different. Christmas was the number one holiday in my family. Christmas was when Syaoran and I confessed to each other underneath the twinkling stars of heaven.

The ring itself was simple enough. It was a modest silver band with a green gems forming mistletoe leaves, and a tiny red ruby in the middle.

"You know every time I see you looking at that I realize how special you really are." Syaoran spoke to me, bringing me out of my reverie.

_**(Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder)**_

I sighed, thinking again how lucky I really am to have married such a man.

"I love it when you say this to me. It makes me feel like I'm the luckiest woman on the world." I sighed with happiness.

"I want you to be the happiest woman." Syaoran returned my comment, "I love you, you know that don't you?"

_**(If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

_**Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you tonight)**_

"I know, and I love you too. But it's nice to hear it every morning." I smiled happily. I felt his soft lips against me forehead and sighed. I wondered if I had stayed in Canada, would I have been this happy. No, I would never be. Where ever Syaoran is, I'm home. A static came from my left making me turn and I heard soft cooing through the baby monitor. I sighed, knowing it was time for me to get out of bed. I heard Syaoran laugh and saw him get out too.

"And I thought they could last for a little more while." He joked, pulling on a forest green t-shirt. I laughed, grabbing my robe.

**_(It's always times like these _**

_**When I think of you**_

_**And wonder if you ever think of me **_

_**Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong**_

**_Living in your precious memory)_**

Both of us walked to the room beside our master room. We opened up and walked into the baby blue coloured room. Two cribs lay near the back of the room and light filtered in through the thin, white curtains. The blue paint was painted with fluffy white clouds. On top of each crib were few dangling chew toys of the sun, stars and the moon. I looked down lovingly at my two very handsome sons,

Li Xiao Chen and Li Tenchi.

Both of them had- I'm not sure if it's lucky or not- inherited their father's incredibly messy hair, but had my emerald eyes. At the age of one and a half, the twin toddlers were ready to run around in their wheel chairs and usually drove circles around Syaoran and I.

I watched as my husband gently picked up the elder brother, Xiao Chen. There was a sense of unlimited love that shone through his amazing amber eyes, a touch of gentleness and a touch of pride.

**_(Cause I need you_**

_**And I miss you**_

**_And now I wonder)_**

My youngest son cooed for me to pick him up, his small chubby arms rose in the air. I giggled, picking him up, making him giggle and go cross eyed, and blowing small bubbles from his mouth.

"Mama!" Tenchi cried at the top of his little lungs. I snuggled him close to me, his little chubby fists curled into my robe.

"Yes, baby, Mommy's here." I told my son, soothing his amber hair. He pulled back from me and went cross eyed again. I looked down at the emerald eyes, the exact shade and the exact shape of my very own.

"They're so big now, and to think it was only yesterday they were born." Syaoran laughed, bringing the eldest. The boys generally looked the same; both had emerald eyes and amazing chestnut hair. The only ways to tell the difference between them were the way they talked.

"I know my boys are all grown up." I said reverently, gentling placing Tenchi down. His arms immediately went up and his hands grabbed onto my finger, slowly I guided him towards his wheel chair (The ones where there's like a mini seat for them and they move their feet and there's wheels around them. Not the wheel chairs disabled people use.).

**_(If I could fall into the sky_**

_**Do you think time would pass me by, oh?**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

**_If I could just see you tonight)_**

Syaoran came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I leaned against his tall frame. It was these moments that made life valuable. The person you love with all your heart watching the result of the love. I watched with happy eyes seeing my little boys' wheel around the small room, going as fast as their little chubby feet could carry them.

"Guess we'll have to get to the kitchen, ne?" I said softly, placing a hand on the ones on my waist.

"I guess so. Thank god we only bought a bungalow." Syaoran thanked. I laughed. During our engagement, we started to look around for houses, wanting to move into a ready and new house right after our honeymoon to Rome. I had decided right when Syaoran purposed to me that I wanted a family with him, and I know he had wanted one too. So we opt to buy a bungalow. When we were going to have a baby we wouldn't need to worry about stairs and whether the baby would trip over it. Now I can see it was a great choice, seeing how fast the boys were going in their chairs.

**_(And I, I don't wanna let you know_**

_**I, I drown in your memory**_

_**I, I don't wanna let this go**_

**_I, I don't)_**

We entered the kitchen together that was connected to a family room. The house was scattered with pictures hanging on the wall, one, above the fire place, hung our family photo that was taken by none other than my best friend-and god mother to the boys- Tomoyo Daidouji. She had become a world renowned designer and she continued to design clothes for me,

"_And with the boys I can start practicing on a baby line! Oh they'll look so kawaii together in my designs!"_ she had exclaimed to me.

The background was a simple blue colour with clouds. I was sitting down in one of Tomoyo's most plain and extravagant piece of clothing. It was so young I couldn't believe it. It was a pink short sleeve shirt, but the shoulders were larger so the shirt was a little below my shoulder. There was a soft pink ribbon tied to the chest, tied into a bow and the rest of the string fell down softly in curls. On my lap were the twins at one year old, both looking extremely cute and handsome. Xiao Chen wore a deep forest green t shirt with little baggy jeans while Tenchi wore cute little overalls on top of a white t-shirt. Both of them were making googly eyes at the camera, their little mouths wide in a smile.

Syaoran was standing behind the chair, his hands on my shoulder wearing a deep blue t shirt with jeans. His amber eyes, I could tell was shining with happiness.

_**(Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd)**_

On the left side of the family portrait-taken on the same day- was a picture of the twins together. Both of them were sitting on the floor, their little hands between their legs, their legs spread out. They were both laughing at their father that day while he did a very good impression of a dancing monkey.

On the right of the family portrait was one of Syaoran and I. Both of us were standing and he stood behind me with his arms around me. I was leaning onto him and both of us were smiling happily at the camera.

_**(Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd)**_

There were four pictures in the whole house that made my heart swell with proud and happiness. The 3 portraits… and the wedding picture of Syaoran and I. It was, of course, hung in our bedroom. I would never, ever forget the day of our wedding…

**_(Cause I need you_**

_**And I miss you**_

**_And now I wonder)_**

_Flashback_ **(Normal Pov)**

_They were in a beautiful church, inside was a mixture of gold and white. Rows and rows of chairs stood by the side, creating a long aisle of red carpet. Friends and family joined today to attend and witness the joining of Sakura and Syaoran._

_Syaoran stood by the front of the church clad in a jet black tuxedo, his hand anxiously by his side and his eyes gazing longingly down the very long aisle and towards the closed doors._

"_Calm down, the time will come." Eriol said in an amused voice beside him. Syaoran didn't even have one single nerve to spare on his, all of them tingling with excitement and anxiety. And come it did, for at once the organ in the church start to sing its holy song and the door slam opened._

_Sakura came floating towards him in a snowy white dress. It was as perfect as he had imagined. The dress started from a little below her shoulder and ended on the floor tailing behind her slender body. The sleeves ended a little above her elbow and her hands nervously held the bouquet of daisies, cherry blossoms, and peonies. She had left her long auburn tresses down and on top of her head laid a small, silver and shimmering crown where a white veil slid down her hair. A light shade of green accentuated her emerald gems._

_For once, he thanked Tomoyo silently for the dress she had made. Sakura looked like a fallen angel without wings… and she was his._

_End of Flash back_

**Sakura's Pov**

My body still tingles at the thought of seeing him in that wonderful suit of his. His hair was so messy it was alluring, the way it fell in front of his blazing amber eyes, he looked like a god… no better than a god, he was Syaoran, my Syaoran. My childhood friend and the man I would happily spend my life with.

"Mama!" Xiao Chen tugged at my robe, making me look down at his innocent emerald eyes.

"Yes baby?" I smiled, taking him out of the wheel chair.

"Hunbry!" he grumbled, hanging onto my neck, his little face digging into the crook of my neck. I laughed,

"Yes, let's get daddy to hurry ne?" I laughed, bringing him out of the living room. "Syao, Xiao Chen's hungry." I called, setting him down onto his high chair beside his brother.

"Well tell him daddy only has two hands." He answered comically, I laughed, the sent of pancakes wafting to my nose.

"Mm… smells good, hurry up, your wife _and _children are hungry." I laughed. I heard him chuckle,

"In that case then I'll be coming right out." He answered me, bringing out a plate of pancakes and two little plastic bowls of baby food.

"Hunbry, Hunbry!" the twins called loudly, their little fist hitting the table. I laughed, bringing the little spoon filled with mashed peas to their mouths. Immediately, the silenced and ate happily.

"I guess you inherited daddy's appetite." I teased. Syaoran gave me an annoying look and I laughed. Tenchi and Xiao Chen looked between me and Syaoran, before laughing as well.

-

-

-

**Later**

Syaoran and I sat together on the porch on the swinging chairs. We watched as the twins crawled around on the fresh mowed grass, Xiao Chen had started to get up and stumbled a few steps before falling down onto his bottom, giggling. I sighed, leaning my head onto Syaoran's shoulder.

"These moments are what makes life worth everything I've given it." I sighed happily.

"Hai." He agreed with me, "I love you Sakura, and I'm glad I married you." He replied, kissing me on my forehead. I sighed happily,

"And I love you too."

And at that moment, I'd do anything for him, even walk A thousand Miles.

**_(If I could fall into the sky_**

_**Do you think time would pass me by, oh?**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

**_If I could just see you tonight)_**

-

-

-

A/N: So this was my little epilogue for Once upon a Christmas, told in Sakura's point of view. In case you haven't noticed my note, I'll be revising and reposting chapter one because I've got an idea. So stay tune!


End file.
